Hope You're Feeling Better!
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are taking Martha home but the Doctor is sick in bed so he has to leave them alone but they'll get along fine...right? When jealousy get the best of them the chaos begins and the companions declare war. But when the Doctor's condition gets worse can these two stop fighting and work together to save him before it's too late? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor is traveling with Rose and Martha and he's worried about how these two will get along; so worried in fact that he comes down with Time Lord Flu and is ordered by his intergalactic doctor to stay in bed. This means that while he's recovering Rose and Martha will be left alone with each other but they have made it clear to the Doctor that they have no hostilities what so ever towards one another. So the Doctor has nothing to worry about… right?

The Doctor groaned and struggled to rise out of bed only to have Martha pushing him back down again. "You stay put, Mister." "But I've got to get you home besides I'm fine." He lied; grabbing his stomach.

"Actually according to Dr. Pond you've got Time Lord Flu." Rose replied walking in. "Well, that certainly explains why the room is spinning." The Doctor groaned again, holding his head. Concerned Martha asked her. "Is there anything we can do?" Rose nodded. "He said the Doctor just needs plenty of sleep and fluids but we need to keep an eye on him and make sure this doesn't advance into Time Lord Pneumonia."

"I can't stay in bed." He protested trying to prop himself up. Rose crossed her arms and said. "Why not?" The Doctor frowned at them. "I don't trust you two." Martha scoffed. "Rose and I will be fine. What makes you think we can't get along?" "Easy, I know both of you." He said scowling. Rose sat on the bed, trying to reassure him. "Baby, we'll get along just fine I promise besides we'll be too busy taking care of you to notice anything else."

The Doctor eyed them both suspiciously but eventually conceded. "Alright, I'll trust you but only because I'm too sick to argue." He slowly rested his head back on the pillow but added before closing his eyes. "I'm counting on you both, play nice." Leaving Rose and Martha chuckled at his lack of confidence in them but the TARDIS's soothing hum was already predicting trouble.

"So where's the kitchen?" Rose asked after returning to the console. Martha looked at her strangely. "Seriously, you've been here longer than me and you don't know where the kitchen is?" "No, the Doctor and I never spent too much time in that room." Rose mischievously grinned. Restraining herself Martha cleared her throat and said. "Well don't worry I know where it is." Rose strolled behind unable to hear Martha mumbling obscenities under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting the Doctor's liquids they went back to the kitchen for a cup of tea. "I'll get the cups." Rose volunteered. "I'll make the tea." Martha chimed. The two of them sat and enjoyed their tea laughing, talking and making the occasional comment about how cute the Doctor is.

They seemed so comfortable with each other that it really surprised them both. After sipping some tea Martha smiled and pointed out to Rose. "Do you realize we're getting along?" Rose nodded then replied. "Yeah isn't great? The Doctor was worried over nothing." "Yeah we'll show him." Martha added. They clanked their cups in victory.

Sitting there Rose began to eye Martha up and down. Rather curious she casually asked her. "How long were you his companion?" "About a year." She replied. Martha now curious herself asked Rose. "How about you?" "Two years." She told her. "Wow that's quite a while." Martha said shifting in her seat. Rose just smiled. "Well he's worth it besides you've got to have stamina when comes to traveling with him."

Martha shot her a look. "What does that mean?" She asked. Rose started shaking her head."I didn't mean it like that. I just meant some people can handle it and some can't." She clarified. "Okay." Martha replied still suspicious.

Then Rose added with a smirk. "Although I guess there are some exceptions in your case." Martha glared at her. "Just what are you implying?" Rose chuckled. "Well no offense Martha but come on, one year? And let's face it at least I can say I know him in ways they never taught you medical school." "I-I've been with him in other ways." She pouted.

Rose just scoffed at her. "Yeah a genetic transfer; big whoop!" Martha was really fuming now. "At least he was kissing me and not some freaky trampoline heiress trapped inside a bleach blond chav!" She fired back. Rose wasn't fazed by her comment. "At least I'm the one who's in bed with him every night." Her voice sounding very cold.

"Okay that does it, Tyler!" Martha yelled standing abruptly out of her chair. "This is war!" Rose leaned forward menacingly over the table and replied. "If it's war you want then it's war you'll get." They stormed out of kitchen, slamming doors in the process. It was obvious things were about to get ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Things remained tense between Rose and Martha but the Doctor was unaware anything was wrong and that's how Martha and Rose wanted it. They didn't want him to worry or have the boasting rights of "I told you so" the rest of their lives either.

Still it wasn't easy keeping up the façade and though she tried not to show it, the names did bother Rose but what was really driving her crazy was not being able to be alone with the Doctor. Every time she tried Martha was there interfering, showing off her medical knowledge or bringing up the many times she saved the Doctor's life.

Now Rose was aware she had brought it all on herself with her nasty remarks but the odds of either of them waving the white flag wasn't going to happen. What was happening however, Rose was trying to figure out how to get back at Martha first. She didn't want anything major done to Martha just something to trip her up a bit and one day she found it.

Martha was busy making a phone call to her mom so Rose saw an opportunity to spend a little alone time with the Doctor. She walked into the sleeping Doctor's room with a cup of coffee; placing it on his night stand Rose sat on the edge of his bed and smiled.

She gently rubbed his shoulder. "Doctor I've some coffee for you." She whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello." "Hello." She said smiling back. Rose handed him the cup.

The Doctor propped himself up and took a sip. "How are you feeling?" She asked. He did a so, so motion with his hand. "I guess I'm doing better." "You're looking pale, have you been sleeping?" Rose asked replacing his quilts. "Well sort of." She shot him a look. "Well, I'm an alien I don't need a lot sleep but I have been resting." He assured her.

Rose just shook her head. "Oh, I found that empty pill case you asked for; it was in your lab." She placed it on the dresser. "Thanks." He smiled. "What did you need it for?" "To store some pills I've been working on to use for the family of blood instead of relying that awful chameleon arch." He told her. She sat beside him. "How does it work?" "It temporarily distorts their sense of smell so they won't find me." The Doctor explained.

"If they don't smell you what will they smell instead?" Rose asked. "Rotten eggs and dead fish." He answered. Rose made a face. "Eww, well that'll certainly drive them off. Does it even work?" The Doctor shrugged. "Don't know yet; the trouble is that it does seem to affect humans sense of smell. "Rose was intrigued. "Is it harmless?" She asked. "Of course, all it does is affect the sense of smell nothing else." He replied.

Rose grinned. "Um Doctor I'm going to leave and let you rest, okay." She kissed the top of his head. He smiled and sank into the covers and quickly fell asleep. A few minutes later Rose came back, she snuck into his room and snatched the pill case and replaced the rest of the headache medicine bottle with the Doctor's pills then quietly closed the door.

She spotted Martha looking thru the medicine chest of the console. "Looking for something?" Rose asked. Martha nodded. "I'm looking for the headache medicine. I've got a slight migraine." Rose smiled and handed her the bottle. "Here you go." She looked at Rose suspiciously. "You can check it if you want, if you don't trust me." Rose told her. Martha glanced at them before taking the bottle from her hand. "Thanks." She said walking away. "No thank you." Rose muttered in sing-song tone. "That'll teach her for calling me names." She thought.

Rose was munching on some chips when Martha walked in; looking sick. "Are you alright?" She asked. Martha nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I just smell something horrible. What are you eating?" She asked looking disgusted. "Chips." Rose replied. "Is there anything on them?" Martha asked. Rose shook her head. "No just regular chips. Want some?" Martha made a sour face. "No thanks. I've got to go check the Doctor's vitals. I'll figure out this mystery scent later." Rose started to chuckle as she watched Martha leave.

The Doctor was resting when he was awoken by a knock on the door. "Come on in!" he called. Martha opened the door. "Okay, Doctor it's time to check yo… good grief was is that!" She exclaimed walking in. The Doctor looked at her strangely. "What's wrong with you?" "Don't you smell that?" She asked holding her nose. He shook his head. "No I don't smell a thing." "Well something stinks." Martha protested. "Gee thanks." He rolled his eyes. "It's not you." Martha reassured. "I've smelled something awful throughout the TARDIS and apparently it's worse here." She explained.

The Doctor looked concerned. "It doesn't smell like poisonous gas does it?" Martha shook her head as she examined him. "No it smells like rotten eggs and dead fish." The Doctor looked surprised. "Really, That's weird my experimental pills leave that scent." He said. Her eyebrow arched. "What pills?" "Well I've been working on these pills that will distort the family of blood's sense of smell." The Doctor explained.

Martha's eyes widen. It was all making sense to her now. "Where are these pills?" She asked. "They should be here." He said grabbing the case, when he opened it was empty. "Hey I had two pills in here!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now I've got to start over." He whined. Martha shook her head at him. "No you need to rest. Your pulse is a little fast and you are really pale." "Oh, I'm fine. You and Rose worry too much." He insisted. She put the covers back on him. "Please as a favor to me, sleep." Martha begged.

The Doctor smiled, he did feel tired. "Okay, okay I know when to admit defeat." He replied. She smiled at him and started leaving but paused and asked. "Where is Rose?" Yawning he answered. "Eating some chips then she's going to take a shower, says she has to do her hair."

A slow grin appeared on Martha's face; closing the door she made a dash for the bathroom. She quickly grabbed Rose's shampoo bottle and smirked. "Oh, Rose Tyler get ready for a whole new look."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stepped inside the shower still smirking over what she had done to Martha. The TARDIS gave her a disapproving hum. Rose scoffed. "Oh, don't be like that, those pills are harmless. I wasn't going to hurt her." She grabbed the shampoo, not noticing its strange color and began washing her hair. "Besides I'm sure she can take a joke."

Meanwhile Martha was feeling quite pleased with herself and she was relieved to have her sense of smell back. Grinning she thought about Rose's reaction when she got out of her shower, it was going to be so sweet. Walking by the Doctor's room Martha was still worried about how he was doing and decided to check on him.

The Doctor was in there fast asleep when he heard Martha come in. "Hey, sorry I woke you." She apologized, sitting on the edge of his bed. He smiled wearily. "No problem I was just about to get up anyway." "How are you?" Martha asked checking his pulse. He shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She noticed his pulse was a bit slower but considering he was a Time Lord she assumed that was normal for him.

Martha noticed he was starting to go thru his dresser drawers. "Something wrong?" She asked. "Have you seen my green dye?" the Doctor asked her while shuffling thru his things. Martha carefully avoided his eyes. "No I haven't."

He frowned. "That's strange I needed it. I promised Sarah Jane I would help Luke with his science project about plants, he wanted something organic to paint his models with." He said shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly a piercing scream came from the bathroom. "What in the world was that!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I have no idea." Martha said ever so innocently.

The Door burst open and Rose charged in wearing her robe and a towel wrapped around her head, she was wet and furious. "Rose what's wrong?" the Doctor asked concerned. She didn't utter a word instead Rose pulled the towel off her head revealing lime green hair underneath.

Desperate to suppress his giggling he attempted to ask her calmly. "Rose why is your hair green?" "Yes, Rose why is your hair green?" Martha asked also trying to keep up a straight face. Glaring at her Rose replied thru semi clinched teeth. "Oh, nothing I was trying a new hair color but it didn't come out right." The Doctor just nodded, pressing his lips together.

"Maybe you should be more careful next time." Martha suggested riling her up. Rose just shot her a look and said. "I need to talk to you for a second." Martha smirked and followed her. As soon as the door closed the Doctor finally burst out laughing.

Rose was waiting for Martha impatiently in the kitchen when she came in she was chuckling. "Nice hair Rose, loving the color." "Oh, shut up! You messed with my shampoo." Rose scolded. "Just like you messed with my sense of smell?" Martha added. "Yeah but that's beside the point, what about my hair?" She demanded. Martha rolled her eyes. "Relax it'll wash out, it's only water based." "It was a cheap trick." Rose scowled.

"Oh, you'll get over it." She said walking to the fridge. Rose glared at her. "I'm going to take another shower and this stuff and better come out." Martha sighed. "It will you'll be as blond as ever in no time, I promise."

Rose just stomped off for the bathroom. Martha was still chuckling but when she opened the fridge silly string exploded out of it, spraying her all over. "Rose!" Martha yelled. Rose could hear all the way from the shower. She just smiled and said. "Ah, payback is sweet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose!" "Martha!" that was the tone after the refrigerator incident. Yelling insults and tricks echoing off the walls; the poor TARDIS was getting quite a headache. The Doctor never really noticed; his strength level was almost non-existent and he was sleeping majority of the time, making it hard to notice the washed out appearance and constant hot and cold body temperatures but it did allow Martha and Rose a lot of time to butt heads with one another.

However; they were doing all they realistically could do to care to for him but even if you have a medical degree or a vast knowledge about aliens that's only going to go so far when you're a human caring for a sick alien. It also doesn't help when you're ready to strangle the person you're supposed to be working with to cure the sick alien.

"Seriously, swapping the sugar with the salt? That has to be the height immaturity!" Rose exclaimed. Martha rolled her eyes. "Oh and rigging the fridge with silly string was the perfect example of the proper grown-up?" "You dyed my hair green!" She loudly reminded her. "Your hair color came back didn't it?" Martha replied. sync with each other they blurted out the same thought. "The Doctor!"

They made a mad dash for his room; bursting in their worse fears were confirmed. The Doctor was laying there unconscious. He was soaked with sweat; his skin was pale and warm. "Doctor!" Rose yelled rushing to his side. She looked over at Martha. "Get me his stethoscope; it's in his coat on the door." Without hesitation Martha grabbed it and handed it to her. It was Rose's turn to become pale. "What's wrong?" Martha asked. Rose's hands were shaking. "O-one heart's n-not beating and the other one's just struggling." She swallowed.

"What do we do?" Martha asked. Rose thought for a second then told her. "Go to the console; ask the TARDIS she'll know." Martha felt silly asking a machine for help but with the Doctor's health in jeopardy she didn't dare question.

Martha was frantic when she reached the console. "Please help!" she begged in desperation. A first aid bag dropped from above landing at Martha's feet along with the Doctor's diagnosis and a list of instructions appeared on the computer monitor and immediately printed out for her. She grabbed the items and made it back to his room.

Rose was beside herself pacing the floor when she saw Martha rushing in. Nearly out of breath she said. "It says he has Time Lord Pneumonia." Rose grimaced. "Okay, read to me the instructions." Martha nodded. "Go into the bag and pull out the I.V bag containing formula Y7 and administer the I.V needle. She noticed Rose was shaking. "Would you like me to do it?" she asked gently placing her hand on Rose's shoulder. She nodded. They swapped places and Martha carefully placed the needle into his limp arm. "There's another I.V bag marked 9B formula but that's to be used after this bag runs out, now all we can do is wait." She said.

Martha noticed Rose looking sick from worry. "Excuse me." She blurted out and ran to bathroom to throw up. Martha followed and pulled her hair back as she puked into the sink. When Rose came up she looked stressed out and pale. "You okay?" Martha asked handing her a cold compress. Rose shook her head. "I don't care about me. I just want him better." She gave Rose a reassuring smile and said softly. "Come on let's go to the kitchen, I'll fix you my mum's secret cure for nausea." Rose nodded and they both slowly walked to the kitchen; their hostilities forgotten but uncertain if the Doctor would make thru the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose was sitting at the table watching Martha make her the special cure.

She sat a cup down in front of her, Rose reluctantly peered inside. "What is it?" She asked making a face at the brown liquid.

"It's coffee with Diet cola and peppermint." Martha replied pulling up a chair beside her. "Will it work?" Rose asked.

Martha nodded the said. "Well, it won't taste very good but it should work."

Rose took a sip and made a sour face. "Yuck! You're right it taste terrible."

"But do you feel better?" Martha asked.

Rose looked at her surprised. "Yeah, I do actually."

Smiling Martha took her cup and pulled out a couple of sodas.

Handing her a soda Martha noticed she was staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Martha asked.

Rose began fiddling with her earring; as she always did when she was worried.

"You know I've seen a lot of things happen to him, all sorts of aliens and monsters I even saw him regenerate once."

She paused for a second before continuing. "But I-I've never seen this and I feel so useless b-because I-I can't do anything." Rose struggled to say.

Martha squeezed her hand. "You can be there for him besides you know what a fighter he is."

Rose gave a weak smile. "I hope you're right."

She gave a reassuring smile at Rose but deep down Martha kept thinking. "I hope I'm right too."

Later that night Rose was wandering the TARDIS halls, she paused; feeling silly for roaming around. "Where am I even going?" She wondered shaking her head.

But deep down she had a reason, Rose wanted to check on the Doctor.

She found herself in front of his door, silently debating if she should go inside or not.

Rose couldn't help herself, she had to see if there was any improvement at all, something that might give her hope.

She quietly snuck into his room and caught a glimpse of the sleeping Doctor.

It was such a shock to her; he was the former shadow of himself.

She stood there staring helplessly at him.

He was so pasty, dark circles formed under his eyes, his lips were dry and he was still sweaty; not as bad as before but it was still worrisome.

Rose's hand trembled as she touched the Doctor's limp arm. The touch of his skin was enough to make her break down in tears.

Rose would've given anything to hear his soothing voice, to see his warm smile, and that child-like spark in his eyes, now.

She crumbled to the floor and began sobbing into his bed.

"Come back Doctor, please." Rose whispered. She took his hand and cried softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose didn't know if he could hear her or not but she kept talking in hopes he was listening.

Propping herself up she stroked the Doctor's messy brown hair.

"Don't leave me, Doctor. I need you." She whispered kissing his hand.

"I don't want to lose you forever." Rose lowered her head and softly wept.

Martha had been listening at the door for only a few minutes but it was enough.

She was shaking her head and mentally kicking herself for her behavior, embarrassed at all those awful things she said and did to Rose.

Martha had to make things right with her.

Martha gently tapped on the door. "Rose?" She said.

Rose quickly stood and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry I was just-"

Martha stopped her. "It's okay, can we talk?"

She nodded.

As soon as Rose and Martha reached the console they both blurted out "I'm sorry!"

They snickered and smirked with relief.

Martha sighed. "I guess we both were pretty bad."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, not exactly our finest hour. What made us do all that?" She asked.

Martha shrugged. "I don't know I guess being here again brought back my old jealousies and I just lost my head."

Rose sighed. "Well, I was no better. I know he loves me but to be honest I felt a little intimidated by you."

"Why?" Martha asked surprised.

"Because you're smart and you're a proper Doctor and I'm not really anything. I didn't feel like I could compete" She admitted.

Martha shook her head. "Rose look how far you've come. You went from working at a shop to working for Torchwood. You save the Earth everyday. That's quite an accomplishment."

She smiled. "Thanks and I think you've accomplished a lot, too."

Martha grinned. "That means a lot and despite everything that's happen I think we make a pretty good team."

Rose nodded. "I think so too. Lets just keep all that's happened a secret from you know who." She suggested.

"Agreed." Martha replied shaking her hand.

Martha then glanced nervously at Rose and asked. "When you were in their how much of the I.V bag was there?"

Rose sighed. "It was empty, the second one is in use. All we can do is wait."

Eventually, they gave in to exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep on the floor, sharing the Doctor's coat as a pillow.

Rose wasn't sure how long they had been asleep when she felt something gently kissing her ear; she slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor grinning at her.

"Hello!" He said.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed and tackled him to the floor hugging him tight.

"You do know it's been awhile since I bathed, right?" He playfully warned.

"I don't care! Martha wake up!" She yelled.

Martha groaned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced up and saw the Doctor grinning and looking perfectly healthy.

"Doctor!" She shouted happily and ran to hug him.

He groaned. "Okay, love the hugging but I would like to point out I've been lying in bed for a while so I'm kind of stiff."

"Sorry." They both said letting him go.

The Doctor smiled. "It's okay, I'm glad to see you, too."

Rose then shook her head. "Wait that I.V bag was still full, how did you get better?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess when I got sick the TARDIS was in distress but once she was at ease again I was able to get better quicker. I don't know it's a Time Lord TARDIS thingy."

Rose and Martha then realized it was probably their fighting that had made things worse and it wasn't until they stopped that the TARDIS felt better and then the Doctor could get better, too.

The Doctor sighed. "So what did I miss?"

Martha and Rose nervously glanced at each other.

"Oh, nothing much." Rose replied avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, business as usual." Martha said cheerfully.

Smiling the Doctor replied. "Well I'm happy everything went smoothly. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shower and Martha as promised next stop home."

She smiled. "Sounds good to me!" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor hugged them again and said. "Thank you both for looking after me."

Rose and Martha smiled at him feeling grateful that he was better and relieved he was unaware of what had gone on.

Then the Doctor said with a smirk.

"By the way if you'll replace the green dye and scent distortion pills I'll overlook all the chaos that happened while I was sick."

Rose and Martha gawked at him in disbelief and wondered how did he know.

The answer was given in the form of a mocking hum from the TARDIS, herself.


End file.
